Kristen Parker
Kristen Parker is the main protagonist in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, and plays a minor role in its sequel, A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. In Nightmare on Elm Street 3, she was portrayed by actress Patricia Arquette and in Nightmare on Elm Street 4 by Tuesday Knight. By Nightmare on Elm Street 4, Kristen is the last surviving Elm Street Child. She is also the third falling victim in The Dream Master killing spree to die. Films Early Life Kristen Parker was born in 1970 to Elaine Parker and Kirk Parker, in Springwood, Ohio. In 1968, her parents, along with the other Parents of Elm Street, burned child murderer Freddy Krueger to death after the courts let him go free on a technicality. The parents established themselves on Elm Street and covered up all traces of Krueger. Kristen was born three years later, and was never told about Krueger or her parents' hand in his death. At a young age, Kristen began to demonstrate extraordinary abilities: she sometimes pulled her father into her dreams. Kirk always thought these experiences were normal dreams of his, and never suspected a thing. However, this strange ability of Kristen's stopped manifesting when her father left the family. Following this, Elaine began to frequently bring men home, and her relationship with Kristen could be described as rocky at best. Some time before the events detailed below, Elaine took away Kristen's credit cards. Dream Warrior At some point in 1987, seventeen-year-old Kristen began to have recurring nightmares involving Freddy Krueger and the old Elm Street House. Following his death, three Dream Demons had allowed Krueger to haunt the dreams of his murderers' children. Any injuries that the so-called Elm Street Children suffered in these nightmares happened in the waking world. Recently, Freddy had been killing numerous children in their sleep, and Kristen was one of his latest targets. One night that year, Kristen stayed up very late, under the pretense that she was waiting for Elaine to come home, but in reality she was finishing her paper-mache model of the Elm Street House, trying to ward off sleep. When she eventually fell asleep, Kristen suffered a nightmare in which she entered the Elm Street House and was chased by Freddy before entering a room full of dead teenagers. Upon waking up, Kristen went into her bathroom only to discover she was still dreaming. Freddy, disguised as the sink faucet, cut her wrist with his razors, causing her to fall unconscious. The next morning, Elaine took her daughter to Westin Hills Asylum to be treated for what Elaine thought was attention seeking. When the orderlies attempted to sedate Kristen, and thus put her to sleep, the teenager went into a rage, cutting the wrist of Max, one of the orderlies. Kristen, in a state of shock, began to sing the jumprope song designed by neighborhood children based on the story of Freddy. Kristen only calmed down when a woman, Nancy, looking for a job at the hospital and herself an old adversary of Freddy Krueger, came in and finished the rhyme for her. The next day, a calmed Kristen began to attend group sessions with the other troubled teens of the hospital, supervised by Nancy and Doctor Neil Gordon. The assembled teens were the last seven remaining Children of Elm Street, and had all ended up in the hospital as a result of surviving attacks from Freddy. As the teenagers around her are systematically slaughtered, Kristen learns a horrifying secret; that her parents had torched Freddy after the courts had set him free on a technicality. Thanks to her parent's actions, Freddy was now after Kristen and the gang. Nancy also informed everybody that they all posess dream powers, with Kristen's being the ability to pull people in and out of dreams. She also has the dream ability of a professional gymnast, able to perform aerial attacks and flips to combat and dodge Freddy. In the final battle, Nancy is killed by Freddy, leaving Kristen to try and help defeat Freddy Krueger. The team is successful in their efforts, although there is very little of the Elm Street Children left. Dream Master Kristen is now out of Westin Hills, and enjoying life with her boyfriend Rick Johnson and h is sister Alice. She goes to Springwood High again with her surviving friends from Elm Street 3, Kincaid and Joey. Still paranoid that Freddy isn't completely dead, Kristen still goes into her dreams to make sure he is still gone, even pulling Kicaid and Joey into her dreams for help. Unfortunately, her suspicions aren't completely unfounded as Freddy is reanimated and begins to slaughter her friends again. After coming to the conclusion that he killed Kincaid and Joey and barely surviving her recent encounter with him, Kristen tells her friends about Freddy and fears that she's history. Death Kristen is drugged by her mother at dinner, who has noticed that Kristen quit sleeping again. Dizzy and close to passing out, Kristen tries to call Alice Johnson for help before falling asleep and waking up on a beach. Freddy invades her dream, sinking her through the sand and sending her into the boiler room of 1428 Elm Street. Freddy tricks Kristen into calling Alice into her dreams as to keep bringing him victims. Kristen charges Freddy in order to protect Alice from him but is grabbed by Freddy and thrown into the watery furnace, burning her to death. Before she dies though Kristen passes her power to people into dreams to Alice but before the power could reach her it passes through Freddy first taking a part of himself with it. Alice could only watch in horror as Freddy absorves Kristen's soul. In reality, Kristen's room was ignited in flames. Her tombstone is seen near Nancy, Joey and Kincaid's graves. After Death During several points after the film, Kristen is brought up several times by Alice and Rick. Alice tells Rick that she can feel Kristen's presence within her, in Rick's nightmare, Kristen is brushing her hair and asking Rick to play with her. Kristen immediately turns around and laughs at Rick as her face is now burnt and soaked in water. When Alice is sucked into the movie screen, she sees that several auidence members clapping that are her deceased friends, among them is Kristen. Other Appearances The Innovation comic series detailing Alice's 3rd adventure in Springwood, Kristen is one of the mentioned friends while Alice is driving through the entrance to Springwood, not wanting to go back. In the Wildstorm comics of Ash vs. Freddy vs. Jason, Kristen is mentioned by Alice during her final confrontation with Freddy. Kristen is also one of the ressurected spirits of Freddy's victims and can be seen fighting against the hordes of undead skeletons. Trivia *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3 was Patricia Arquette's first film. *Actress Tuesday Knight, who portrayed Kristen in ''Nightmare on Elm Street 4, performed the opening song called "Nightmare". *According to Internet Movie Database, actress Patricia Arquette could not reprise her role as Kristen as she was pregnant during filming. *She is the first, and the only Nightmare heroine who was portrayed by two actresses. *In The Dream Master, her tombstone mentions she was born in 1969, however, according to the timeline of the series, she was more likely to be born in 1971 or even later. It's possibly one of Nightmare 4's movie mistakes. *Strangely in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4, ''Kristen is shown to smoke, while in ''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3, ''she showed no interest in smoking, it is possible that she saw it as a stress reliver, and later, Alice pulls out a cigarette and before lighting it, remembers that she doesn't smoke, this possibly one of the traits she picked up from absorbing Kristen's power. *Kristen is the only Nightmare heroine, who don't saw Freddy outside dream as Nancy, Maggie , Lori and Nancy(remake) pull Freddy of dream. Bout Lisa and Heather was attacked outside dreams. Alice saw Freddy reflection in fountain. *In the original script and possibly a deleted scene, Kristen's death by fire is foreshadowed. On the same night in which Knicaid and Joey are murdered, Kristen falls asleep and encounters Freddy who chases her down a narrow passageway between the walls of his house. She tries to summon Kincaid and Joey but to no avail, unaware that Freddy already got to them. Before he can kill her, her hand bursts into flames and she wakes up, realizing that her cigarette has started a small fire. Quotes *"We have matching luggage again...The bags under your eyes. Nightmares?" ''(To Alice) *"God, I hate dreaming." *"I told you, you can't help me. This isn't a normal nightmare... I'm history." *"Well, Mom, when two of your friends die in the same day, let me know what it does to your appetite." *"Sorry!? Sorry that you and your tennis pals torched this guy and now he's after me? In case you haven't been keeping score, it's HIS fucking banquet! And I'm the last course!" *"No mother. You just murdered me. Take that to your goddamn therapy!" Kristen Parker has a Photo Gallery. Category:Primary protagonists Category:Female characters Category:Elm Street children Category:'Dream Warriors' characters Category:'The Dream Master' characters Category:Westin Hills patients Category:Freddy Krueger's defeaters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims